


Affected Defector

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [4]
Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: All Is Not As It Seems, F/F, Period-Typical Racism, Revenge, Stalking, changing sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: When the White Pigeons return to Queen's Mayfair Academy, Lily Gaveston finds herself at the center of a tense conflict. Beatrice seems to seek revenge. Chise intervenes. Will this tear apart a friendship, or even jeopardize the team's camaraderie? Never mind that Lily begins to feel ... complicated feelings toward Chise. Or that the Japanese girl seems to reciprocate those feelings.





	Affected Defector

_The note has been delivered._

Lily stared up at the ceiling. Dim light filtered in through the curtain. She couldn't sleep.

_How many days has it been?_

They had been here, right? It hadn't been her imagination. Chise and Beatrice had made an appearance on campus. Long enough to look suspicious. Then to vanish. Which, Lily supposed, was even more suspicious.

She sat up in bed, and looked at her clock.

"Four."

She sighed.

It'd be another two hours before the dining hall opened for breakfast. Another three before her earliest class met.

She stood up, and walked over to the window. She pulled the curtain aside, and looked out. Gaslights threw flickering yellow light across the courtyard. Strange, long shadows loomed. She sighed again, and let the curtain fall back in place.

There was no going back to sleep now. Absently, she grabbed her towel and bathrobe. It was early, so there wouldn't be a crowd.

She considered taking a bath. It was a rare luxury, grabbing a bathtub before everyone else got up. It would feel nice, but it was, perhaps, too indulgent. She settled instead on a shower.

After cleaning her body, and drying off, and pulling her hair out of its cap (she only shampooed it once a week), she dressed and looked at her clock.

"Four thirty."

She sighed again. She was ready. The day wasn't.

She locked her door behind her, and wandered quietly through the halls. Technically, she wasn't supposed to be out yet. Before breakfast, there was no reason for students to be up and about. She scolded herself mentally for breaking the rules, and grinned. There were advantages to being the class prefect after all.

The air was chilly. A touch too chilly for mid spring. There was the faintest breeze. She briefly regretted not taking her jacket, but soon found herself used to it.

The garden was empty, of course. The yellowish light gave a strange sheen to the vines and ferns. The flowers were budding. Well, most right now were curled up for the night. As she should be, she supposed.

A rustling sound startled her, and she looked up in surprise to see a silent shape flap away into the darkness.

"Owl," she muttered with a frown.

She took a deep breath, and continued to amble along the dark and quiet path.

_Where is Charlotte?_

There were rumors. She had been at the Victory Temple. Had she been injured? It'd be like the Royals to send their darling Princess of Air on holiday after something like that, even had she been merely traumatized.

And those in her circle. She didn't really understand it. Why she hung around that strange older girl, and that rube from the colonies. What were their names, even?

She shook it off.

She sat on a bench, and watched a moth flutter around the glass bulb of a gaslight. Attracted to the radiance. Without understanding. Had it been able to reach the flame, it would have perished in a puff of smoke. No one would mourn or regret its passing, would they?

She stood and again sighed.

Beatrice she understood. Beatrice was a noble, even if of low station. Beatrice was a girl. She understood her. Understood her orbit of the Princess. What else did she have? Her sex prevented her from taking her full birthright.

Lily frowned bitterly.

Her own father was a Law Lord, just as Beatrice's father was a baron.

_We can have the money. We can have the estate and the servants. But God forbid if we should want a say. Should want to sit in on the great decisions of the nation._

Lily looked up into the clear sky. Stars were slowly winking out as the sun rose. The eastern horizon glowed red and orange and yellow. It was going to be a clear day.

_Chise._

Lily shivered. It was a sudden breeze. She started walking again. There was no point wasting thought on the young Oriental girl, was there?

_Alright, she did win a duel. She did so with aplomb. She more than satisfied the injury to her honor._

She was still an Oriental. She seemed nice enough, Lily supposed. She'd seemed happy to see Lily again. But still ... to be friends with such a person.

_Is something that Charlotte and Beatrice can both do._

She saw a handful of students leaving the dorm, and vaguely sensed the scent of eggs and sausages and kippers.

_Breakfast._

It was at least something to occupy her mind, instead of thinking about ....

...

After eating, there was still nearly an hour before classes started. She walked into the library and casually grabbed both a copy of the Times and a book she had intended to loan out for an essay she had coming up.

There was no news worthy of the name. She noticed with slight curiosity a headline in the international section: "Mafia War in Paris!"

Her curiosity was not sufficiently piqued to bother reading the article.

She turned to the book. It was a worn, brown cloth-bound book.

"A History of Albionian Colonialism."

She skimmed the book. Her eye slid casually over phrases like _White Man's Burthen_ , and _Christian Duty_ , and _Civilization to the Savages._

She closed the book with a scowl.

_Those fine White Christian Men barely brought Civilization to themselves._

She sighed. She was being uncharitable. She hadn't enough sleep, and she had let her mind wander. Bitterness about her own situation couldn't be allowed to interfere with cold rationality, could it?

And with a growing sense of deja vu, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that a taxi had pulled up through the main gate of the Academy. She watched it come to a halt, and a tall, curvy, voluptuous brunette who had forced herself into a Queen's Mayfair uniform spilled out of the back passenger side.

Lily watched. The brunette stretched her arms, a happy expression on her face as she did a silly pirouette.

Next a petite girl with orange-brown hair stumbled out. Lily blinked, and had to lean close to the window.

It was her, but she looked ... strange. She'd never seen her both hatless and without her distinctive bun-style hair. Lily supposed she looked decent enough, even if her pony-tail was somewhat frazzled.

The girl frowned, and glanced around herself furtively, before glancing at the brunette with a smile.

The driver's door started to open, but he never exited the cab. Instead the front passenger door opened, and another girl stepped out. It was a girl with short ash-blonde hair done in an asymmetrical style, half braided and secured with a black ribbon. Her expression was unreadable, in part due to the early morning sunlight reflecting off of her oval glasses.

Lily watched as the girl opened the passenger side rear door, and with what Lily could only call gallantry, reached down to gently take the hand of the young woman in the rear seat.

Princess Charlotte gracefully exited the car, favoring the other girl with a wide grin and playful curtsy.

Lily felt heat rise to her cheeks, and her breath catch in her throat, as the final member of Charlotte's circle extracted herself from the cab.

The Japanese girl wore her uniform and her distinctive wide-sleeved half-jacket. Her expression was serious. She scanned the surrounding area with a discerning eye.

And for a brief moment, her eyes fixed on Lily's.

The girl made a strangled squeaking noise, and hurriedly looked down at her book. She swallowed, and took a deep breath.

_She couldn't have seen me! Not at this distance, and not with a window between us. Don't be absurd, Lily Gaveston._

After a moment, when she had calmed down again, she looked back out the window. The taxi was gone, as though it hadn't ever been there.

...

On her way to morning classes, Lily saw Charlotte and the girl from Incognia.

_Anne? What's her name? Girl from Incognia sounds like a song ...._

"Charlotte!" Lily called out, picking up her pace. The blonde slowed down hers, and turned with a smile.

"Lily. It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you. Um. And you too."

The ash-blonde shifted awkwardly.

"Ange," she said quietly. "And ... it is nice to see you, Lily."

Lily nodded.

"Ange, yes. I really must remember that this time."

Charlotte's smile widened.

"I hope that you do. I really would like all of my friends to get along, after all."

Ange turned a shy smile to Charlotte, then glanced back to Lily, who shrugged.

"Well. We must get together sometime, Charlotte. I simply must hear all about your holiday, and every little detail about the events while you were gone."

"Ah, yes. We must. I'd also like to hear the latest gossip around campus."

...

At noon, Lily made a diplomatic excuse to her companions, foregoing lunch in favor of strolling down to the garden. In the warm spring sunlight, the flowers were out in full splendor. Reds, yellows, whites, and blues all complimented by the greens of the stems and vines and ferns.

The gaslight was off. At its base lay the still form of a moth. Lily spared it a sigh, before moving on.

She contemplated a rose for a moment, when out of the corner of her eye she noticed movement.

She looked up, and caught the vaguest sense of a person. A girl. She had been standing there, and had abruptly ducked away, behind the high fence separating the garden from the courtyard.

Or had she imagined it?`

She blinked, and walked over to the fence. She peeked around.

No one.

She shrugged. She was tired, and her mind was playing tricks on her. She probably had associated the quiet of the garden with the stealthy flight of the owl, and had inserted something similar here.

_That must be it._

_..._

At supper, Lily sat with her companions, pretending to listen to their gossip. There was apparently some kind of scandal involving a first-year student and an older man.

Her attention, instead, was focused on the younger girls that entered the dining hall together. The Japanese girl and the petite girl with orange-brown hair, once again in its distinctive bun-style. She watched them enter. Watched them select food, and sit across the hall from her.

Chise ....

_No, the Japanese girl. Maintain proper distance._

She noticed Lily's gaze, and a half-smile formed on her lips. Lily felt her cheeks grow warm. She made a comment to her companion, and Lily started to smile expecting a friendly look. Maybe a wave.

Instead, Beatrice's expression collapsed. Her eyes narrowed, and the corners of her mouth tugged down into a frown.

Lily looked down hastily at her food.

"What do you think, Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't she be expelled?! It's hardly proper for a lady after all."

"Ah. I. Well, I suppose so."

" _Suppose_ so? We cannot allow such immorality in our midst. You, of all people, should realize that!"

Lily nodded, and made indistinct sounds that seemed to appease her friends. Companions, rather.

Lily took a deep breath, and took a bite of something without tasting it. Meat?

She looked back up. Beatrice had changed seats, and now had her back to Lily. She caught the Japanese girl glance at her, with a shrug.

Lily took a deep breath, and stood up.

"You've not finished," her companion noted.

"I'm ... I've not much appetite I'm afraid."

"Are you feeling ill?"

"I didn't sleep well. I think that I shall retire early tonight."

"Oh. Oh, I see. Well, I do hope you feel better soon."

...

The dorm hallways were quiet. Students were eating, or meeting in clubrooms. Certainly no one was turning in so early on such a pleasantly warm spring evening.

Except for Lily of course. She unlocked her door, and pushed it open. She saw movement, and glanced curiously at a small folded piece of paper that scooted across the room due to the sudden opening of the door.

She stepped inside, and turned the contact on the electric lamp beside her door. She closed and locked the door before leaning down to pick up the paper.

It was white and lined, and looked to have been torn out of a spiral-bound notebook. Curious, she opened it.

Scrawled across the sheet in pencil was a single sentence:

_I know what you did._

Her eyes went wide. Her mouth opened with a gasp. She felt her gut gripped with icy terror.

She forced herself to breathe. In. Out. Deep and cleansing.

"Joke," she muttered to herself.

She crumpled the paper in one hand.

"Just a joke."

She took another breath, and clenched her hand into a fist. Forcing it to stop shaking. She moved, slowly, to the waste-bin beside her desk and dropped the wad of paper into it.

She shook her head, and sat on her bed.

"It was just a joke. Some fool deciding it would be funny."

Her eyes trailed over to her bureau. She took another deep breath, and stood. She pulled her chair in front of it, and sat again. She pushed in a small panel on the side of the item, and pulled another panel down.

The device looked like a phone. It had a handset and a dial. Wires led from this into a low, squat box with gears and electron tubes.

She took another deep breath, and picked up the handset. She flipped a switch on the front of the device, and dialed a sequence of numbers. It wasn't a standard London exchange.

After a moment, a green light winked on.

"Gaveston?"

It was a masculine voice. One of her male handlers. She felt a brief pang of disappointment.

"Yes sir. I have a report."

"Proceed."

"Princess Charlotte has returned, along with her entourage."

"Yes. The Royal Family have informed us she would be returning to the Academy."

Lily pondered this for a moment.

"They are all back, however. The rube, the older girl, the Japanese. They're all here."

"Yes."

Another pause.

"It seems suspicious, so I am reporting it."

"Yes, that is the correct thing to do. You have your orders."

"Watch the Princess and her companions? Report suspicious activity, which I am doing now I note."

"Thank you, Gaveston."

Another pause.

"Sir, I received a note today."

No response.

"It said, 'I know what you did.' "

"Alright."

"I mean, it's probably a joke, right?"

"Perhaps."

Lily pursed her lips, and managed to suppress a sigh.

"I suppose that's everything, then."

"Good work, Gaveston."

"Th ... thank you, sir."

But the green light had already winked off.

She sighed.

...

Lily was barely able to sleep that night. She tossed and turned, unable to get things out of her head: the note, Beatrice's strange behavior at supper, and ... no, just those two things. Nothing else. No one else was on her mind.

Lily told herself, trying to focus on anything else.

She eventually gave up sleeping, and considered going out to the garden again. She glanced out her window at the sharp contrasting shadows, and shivered. Best to wait until breakfast, she decided.

She ate before Beatrice or ... the Japanese girl arrived. She managed by luck to avoid seeing either of them, and didn't see Charlotte on her way to her morning class either. The ash-blonde ... _Ange_ , did see her, and she gave Lily a very shy smile.

"Miss Lily. Um ... good morning."

Lily smiled tolerantly, not entirely aware of the extent to which her nose was in the air as she did so.

"Ah. Ange, yes. Good morning. Say, where is Charlotte today?"

"Oh! She had to go into London. I guess the Queen wanted to talk to her! Can you believe it?!"

Lily's smile twisted arrogantly before she could control the expression.

"Well, the Queen _is_ her grandmother after all."

Ange gasped, as though hearing this for the first time.

"That's right," she said slowly.

"Well, I must be off to class. Have a good day."

_And stay out of trouble without Charlotte's hand on your leash,_ she didn't say.

"You too!"

...

"So," Lily was saying in a distracted voice, "with this you should be able to just barely eke out a passing grade."

A girl trotted along in her heels, barely holding onto a pile of books. Her light brown hair was in a messy pony-tail, and her light brown eyes, behind a pair of square glasses, were wide and harried.

"Ah. Yes, Miss Lily. Yes, thank you! I know that with your help I will ...."

She heard Lily gasp, and stop dead in her tracks on the steps leading down from the library. She barely avoided colliding with her, ending up beside her with a book flapping down to the step.

The girl squealed, and hurriedly picked up the book ... before noticing Lily's wide-eyed, fearful look.

"Miss Lily, what ...."

Then she noticed a petite girl in a school uniform with orange-brown hair pulled into distinct, tight twin-buns. She stood at the base of the stairs, glaring at Lily. Her expression was dark, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

The girl swallowed, and glanced to Lily ... and by the time she looked back, the girl was gone.

"Miss Lily?"

Lily jolted and blinked, as though awoken from a trance.

"Are you alright?"

"What?" Lily's voice sounded somewhere between irritated and terrified.

"Are you .…"

"Yes, I'm fine. Fine! Listen, I ... um. I need to get going."

"Oh. Ok, alright, Lily. Thank you again for ...."

Lily was already running down the stairs, and off toward her dorm. The girl gasped, and glanced around.

"Your help?`"

...

Lily sat in her room. She glanced out the window. Darkness was beginning to spread as evening fell. It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear, and stars spread out like sequins on dark velvet.

And Lily shuddered. She shook her head.

_Homework. Focus on homework!_

She looked down at the book on the desk in front of her. She frowned. Had she read this paragraph already? She reread it twice, before realizing it made no sense at all. After a confused moment, she turned two pages back, and realized with a start that the pages had flipped. She read a sentence that was familiar to her, and nodded.

Her head jolted as she abruptly woke up, and she blinked. She frowned again, and reread the sentence. She realized with a start that she had done this five times already.

With a sigh, she placed a bookmark between the pages, and gently shut the volume.

She yawned, and stood up.

She glanced out her window again, before setting her alarm with a sigh.

...

Lily's eyes snapped open. She was lying on a metal table, in a dark room. She tried shifting, but was strapped down. The wide leather straps bit into her bare skin.

She looked around her, but saw nothing. Then abruptly _she_ was there, standing beside the table.

"Lily. Lily. Lily."

"Beatrice? What ... what is the ...."

"Quiet! Lily."

The young woman trembled.

"What is wrong, Beatrice? Please, talk to me!"

The younger girl stood in front of her face, staring directly into her eyes. Her lower face was smooth, mouthless. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Beatrice began to scream. Lily shuddered in terror as she felt pain spread along her torso. She saw blood spatter, and felt her skin begin to curl away from her bones, and the next thing she knew she was sitting up in bed gasping for air her eyes wide in terror and her skin soaked in sweat.

She shuddered, and blinked. She looked around.

Her room.

She gulped.

Her skin was intact.

Her pyjamas were intact. Soaked with sweat, but intact.

She turned to her alarm clock.

"Half past one."

She blinked again, and swallowed.

Somehow she managed to lie down again, and the next thing she knew was the incessant ringing of her alarm clock. She sat up, slowly, and reached out to half-blindly press the button to stop the noise.

She lay in bed for a moment, then groaned.

...

"Miss Gaveston?!"

Lily squeaked, jolting upright, her eyes opening with a start. There was a titter of laughter around her.

She blinked, and looked sheepishly into the narrow, unhappy eyes of a teacher.

"Um. Sorry, ma'am."

"Are you unwell, Miss Gaveston?"

"I ... haven't slept well, is all."

"You seemed to have no problems sleeping just now."

There was another round of laughter. Lily's face reddened.

"I am sorry, ma'am."

"Yes. I am certain that you are. This is unlike you, Miss Gaveston. Do you need to report to the infirmary?"

"Oh, no ma'am. Sorry. Um. I'll stay awake."

The teacher regarded her for another moment, before nodding with a stern frown.

...

"Charlotte, I'm glad to have found you."

She and Ange were walking alongside one another in the hallway, as Lily called out to her.

"Ah, Lily. It's nice to see you. What is the matter?"

She drew up short, blinking. Her cheeks turned pink as she realized that the unfamiliar tall blond in a boy's uniform standing beside Charlotte wasn't just there by chance.

"Oh, Lily Gaveston. This is Chris."

"Oh. It's ... nice to meet you?"

Chris smiled widely, giving Lily a half-bow.

"Nice to meet you as well."

_Tall. Blonde. Handsome. Girl._

Lily shifted awkwardly, suppressing a shiver. She tore her eyes from Chris, to focus on Charlotte.

"I ... was hoping to have a chance to speak with you, Charlotte. Privately."

"That's alright," Chris said softly. "Princess, if you should need me, I will be nearby."

"Thank you, Chris."

Charlotte then glanced at Ange.

"Ah. Umm. It's ... it's okay Miss Lily. I ... I'll talk to you later, _Charlotte_?"

Charlotte favored Ange with a tolerant smile.

"Alright, dear."

Ange beamed happily, turned on her heel, and trotted away. Lily watched her go, a strangely fond feeling growing in her.

"She is quite a remarkable girl," Charlotte mused quietly.

"Ah. Yes, I suppose she is. I almost feel sorry for what I've said to her before."

Charlotte gave her an odd sideways glance, but said nothing.

She followed Lily, who led her to a nearby empty classroom. They sat down. Lily took a deep breath, and leaned in close.

"I ... I was hoping to ask you about Beatrice."

"Ah."

"Is she alright? Is there ... is there anything wrong?"

"I wish that I knew, Lily."

"But ... but you and she are inseparable!"

"Were," Charlotte said sadly.

Lily frowned.

"What happened?"

"I do not know. After Beato and Chise returned here ... well, Beato has not entirely seemed herself."

Lily frowned.

"I really wish I knew what was going on. Did anything happen on your holiday?"

"No, Lily. Not that I am aware."

"So something happened in London when she was here," Lily mused. After a moment, her eyes went wide, and she gasped sharply.

"Is something wrong, Lily?"

"I ... no. No, nothing at all."

...

"Casablanca is a popular resort city," Gazelle said quietly.

"Yes," Lily replied, "Yes I know that. I'm only relaying it to you. I mean, you wanted to know what I learned. I learned she went there on holiday."

There was no response on the other end of the line, and Lily glanced at her wireless. It was still connected. She decided to wait.

"Gaveston."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"My sources say there was suspicious timing in regards to Princess Charlotte's visit to Paris."

"How so?"

"Her visit coincided with what is being referred to as a mafia war in that city."

"Oh? Do you ... do you think she had anything to do with that? I mean, the idea of the Princess being associated with the mafia ...."

"Is laughable, yes. However, there is a chance that the news was altered from the truth. If you take my meaning."  
"I ... am afraid I do not, ma'am."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment.

"Gaveston," Gazelle said with a trace of frustration evident in her tone, "find out whatever you can about her activities in Paris."

"Ah. Yes ma'am."

...

"Are you sure it's alright that we use your club's room?"

Lily Gaveston walked alongside Princess Charlotte, glancing at her as she asked the question. It was a quiet evening, and Lily intended to find out as much about Charlotte's activities as she could.

"Yes, we don't have a meeting tonight."

Lily smiled.

"Alright then. I can't wait to see the photographs. I understand Casablanca is beautiful."

Charlotte smiled widely.

"Yes, it is."

"I do hope I can join you next time you go there."

Charlotte nodded. "That would be lovely," she said with genuine enthusiasm.

She opened the clubroom door, and gestured Lily inside. The clubroom was dimly lit, one gaslight left on. Carelessly? It threw strange and deep shadows around the room.

Charlotte stepped in also and closed the door behind her.

Lily turned and started to walk forward.

"So will we .…"

She stopped, as she found herself staring into the barrel of a gun. She squeaked, and jolted back.

"Lily, what's ...." Charlotte's voice abruptly cut off.

Lily glanced over to see Charlotte's eyes widen in fear and confusion. When she looked back, she could see the figure holding the gun: A girl wearing a top-hat, with a black mask over her nose and mouth, wearing a black leotard with long sleeves, and black gloves with red palms. The lower hem of the suit was ruffly frills, and her legs were bare down to shin-high, tightly laced boots.

Her blue eyes were cold and empty.

Lily trembled.

The girl gestured toward the couch with her head. Lily and Charlotte both slowly moved over toward it. She gestured with the gun impatiently, and Lily scrambled over to, and sat down on, it. Charlotte moved with calm dignity, sitting beside Lily and placing a comforting hand on her forearm.

"What is the meaning of this?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"Lily Gaveston," spoke a familiar voice. Something in the tone and tenor made Lily shudder.

Out of the shadows walked a petite girl with orange-brown hair pulled into a twin-bun style. She wore a Queen's Mayfair school uniform, and held her hands behind her back. Her expression was very dark.

"Beatrice?" Lily whispered.

"You are responsible for a great deal of pain and suffering."

"I ...." Lily stammered.

Beatrice moved slowly over to her, remaining outside of the line of fire of the masked girl. Lily swallowed.

"The note? You led me into an ambush."

"What? No, I was trying to help."

Beatrice frowned, and leaned closer. Lily pulled back with a squeak.

"Help?" She whispered.

"I ... I was only doing what I was told! I don't know what the note meant, not really."

Beatrice straightened up.

"Just following orders? Well then, I suppose I can rest easy at night, eh?"

Lily glanced at the Princess, who frowned but said nothing.

Beatrice paced away from them, tapping her hands together behind her back. She turned abruptly, bringing one hand up and pointing dramatically at Lily.

"That is no excuse! No, for what you did to me, the horrors that your _helpful note_ put me in, I ...."

The door to the clubroom suddenly opened. Lily looked up in surprise to see Chise enter, step forward, stop, spin, and hastily close the door behind her.

She cried out as Chise started running toward her. And then gasped in surprise as the girl, rather than coming _at_ her, moved rapidly to stand in _front_ of her, her arms spread wide to her side. She was, effectively, shielding

Lily from the masked girl.

"Beato," Chise snapped. "What are you doing?!"

Beatrice's eyes went wide.

"What am I doing? What am _I_ ... Chise, how could you even _ask_ such a thing?"

Lily, wide-eyed, glanced at the Princess ... who was in turn staring at Beatrice in disbelief.

"It is not her fault. She did not do anything malicious."

Beatrice gasped and took a step back.

"I cannot believe you are taking her side!"

"Beato, there is no side! Listen to me, you are being unreasonable."

Beatrice stood there for a moment, before her eyes narrowed, and her frown turned into an angry scowl.

"Unreasonable?" she hissed, taking a heavy step toward Chise.

"Enough!"

Beatrice instantly shrank, blinking, and looking sheepishly at the Princess as she rose to her feet with a frown.

The Princess closed her eyes, rubbed the bridge of her nose, and sighed.

"Beato, I believe that you and your friend should leave the room."

"But ...." Beatrice began.

"No, no buts. You may have legitimate grievances to air, however at present you are not yourself. Leave, the both of you, and take some time to cool down. I shall make tea, and retrieve you when it is ready. Then we can have a conversation like civilized adults."

She fixed Beatrice with a stern gaze, and the younger girl flinched.

"Ah. Yes, Your Highness," she stammered.

Princess turned a glare to the masked girl, who narrowed her eyes but holstered her revolver, then glanced to Beatrice. She shrugged timidly.

Beatrice and the masked girl walked to the clubroom's side door, shortly followed by the Princess. Once they had walked out, she closed and locked the door.

She stood there for another moment, before sighing heavily, and turning.

Chise half-turned, glancing at Lily with a look of concern, before turning her attention to Charlotte.

"I am sorry," Charlotte said softly, walking back to the other two. "I do not know what has come over that girl. I shall go and make tea. I believe that I have fresh cookies and pastries as well."

Lily was still trembling, her face pale. She nodded, glancing uncertainly between Chise and Charlotte.

"Oh," Charlotte said again, suddenly concerned. "I apologize. I fear that I spoke out of turn. Would you prefer not to see Beatrice again tonight?"

"No ... no, that's alright," Lily said in a wavering voice. "If there's a problem ... better to deal with it. Right?"

Chise turned fully to her, nodding.

"Yes. You need fear nothing. I shall stay by your side and keep you safe."

"Chise ...." Lily gasped, her cheeks turning pink.

Charlotte placed her hands on Lily's and Chise's shoulders.

"Will the two of you be alright while I'm gone?"

"Yes," Chise said, looking at Charlotte with a determined expression. "I shall remain here with Lily."

Charlotte smiled, and looked at the other girl.

Lily, still blushing, shrugged.

"Um. I should be alright."

Charlotte patted Lily's shoulder, and walked to the main clubroom door.

"Well. I shall return presently, then."

She walked through the door, closing and locking it behind her.

Lily took a very deep breath, and Chise turned back to her.

"Lily, are you alright? Please, be honest with me."

She swallowed, and felt her face grow warmer.

"I am. Yes, I ... I think so."

Chise reached down, clasping Lily's hands in hers, and leaning closer. Her face felt like it was on fire now.

"Lily, please have no fears whatsoever. I shall not leave your side tonight, not until this issue is resolved."

Lily nodded, and found she couldn't keep eye contact with Chise.

Chise sighed, and sat down on the couch, keeping hold of Lily's closer hand. Lily shivered. The Japanese girl was very close. Her hand was warm and soft, but strong. She was certain that her face was positively glowing now.

"Lily?"

She shivered, and looked up into Chise's eyes.

"Your face is very red. Are you feeling ill?"

"Ahh," Lily stammered. She was able to maintain eye contact only by strict force of will. "I ... that is, I am not ill."

Chise frowned, and leaned in close, placing her forehead against Lily's. The English girl gasped, the contact sending a shuddery electric thrill down her body.

"You are quite hot," Chise said, pulling back. "I fear you have a fever."

"No! I mean ... no. It isn't that, Chise."

Chise looked confused.

"I," Lily started, stuttered, and opened her mouth and closed it again several times. "It's just, since the duel."

Chise's confusion deepened.

"I mean, since the duel, I have been. I ... I have admired you."

Chise's cheeks started to redden.

"Admired?"

Lily nodded, feeling somewhat emboldened.

"You were so brave, and strong. You stood up for your convictions, even though he was so much larger than you. And even after your gun didn't fire. You stood there unflinching as the bullet went past your face. And then you ... you won! Without a gun. In that moment, you were ...."

Lily blinked, and Chise tilted her head.

"Stunning," Lily whispered.

"Ah," Chise replied, voice wavering and cheeks turning red.

"Chise, I ... when I say that I have admired ... I mean ... it is difficult to say."

"Please, Lily. Say whatever you feel." Chise gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and Lily's cheeks turned even brighter red.

"I. That is, admire is ... it is not quite strong enough a word. Perhaps."

"I see," Chise said slowly. She looked down at their clasped hands. At their interlocked fingers. Her eyes went wide, and snapped back up to meet Lily's.

"Wait, you mean ...?"

"I believe that I like you. In a way that goes beyond friendship. I mean ... it's not appropriate. I mean, my father would have a fit if he knew! But, I can't help it."

Lily squeezed Chise's hand, and Chise shifted awkwardly.

"Lily. I do not know what to say. I know that you have been watching me closely since the duel. I assumed it was part of ... well, I do know what you have been doing."

Lily shrugged.

"Well, Beatrice isn't exactly wrong."

"She is, though! I am certain you have your reasons, just as I have mine."

"You?"

Chise frowned.

"I am saying too much, Lily."

Lily watched her for a moment, then sighed.

"But, you don't feel the same for me?"

"It is complicated. There is someone else."

"Oh."

Chise closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"But ... I cannot say that I do not like you."

Lily gasped.

"Can we ... is there any way that we can ... can work something out?"

Chise opened her eyes, but before she could say anything, the main door to the clubroom opened.

Charlotte glanced within. She smiled.

"I'm sorry that I took so long," she said.

She stepped into the room, followed by Chris. The taller blonde, now dressed in a sharp black suit, carried a tray with a teapot, six teacups, a plate of oatmeal raisin cookies, and another plate of assorted pastries. She set the tray on the table.

"Ah. It's okay," Lily stammered. "I didn't notice the time. I mean, it didn't seem like it was long enough."

Lily made a strangled sound.

"I ... I mean, that it was that long."

Chris took the opportunity to quietly leave the room, closing the door behind her.

Chise glanced at Lily, shifted awkwardly, and turned to Princess with a nod.

Charlotte walked over to them, her eyes darting back and forth between the two. She frowned.

"Are you two alright? I can ask Beato to defer your discussion, if you'd rather."

Lily felt Chise squeeze her hand. She then realized that their hands were still clasped together! Her blush deepened, but she shook her head.

"No. No, its alright. It's best if we get this over with."

Charlotte nodded.

"Yes, I do believe that would be for the best."

She walked over to the clubroom's back door, unlocking and opening it. She stepped through, and was gone only a moment.

She returned first, with the masked girl following. Beatrice followed afterward.

Chise released Lily's hand, and stood up. Frowning, she held one hand in front of Lily.

Beatrice scowled at her.

"Your Highness," she said quietly, "I am trying to be reasonable here. Chise is .…"

"I am merely making certain that nothing untoward happens."

"Girls," Charlotte said in a quiet whisper, with more than a little edge.

The masked girl glanced at Charlotte, then at Beatrice.

Beatrice sighed, and walked over to the table, keeping a wary eye on Chise.

"Beato, sit here," Princess indicated the chair furthest from where Lily sat.

The girl obeyed.

"You, here," The Princess said to the masked girl, indicating the chair on Beatrice's left.

"Must she be here?" Chise asked.

"Yes!" Beatrice snapped, with a deepening frown.

"Chise, please cooperate."

Chise took a very deep breath.

"Very well, Princess."

She frowned, and indicated the empty seat beside the masked girl.

"I shall be here. Lily, to my left. Chise, to hers."

An empty chair sat between Chise and Beatrice.

Chise nodded, and motioned to Lily. The English girl stood slowly, and reached for Chise's hand. The Japanese girl hesitated a moment, her cheeks turning pink, but let Lily's hand slide into hers.

They walked slowly to the table, Chise keeping a wary eye on the masked girl. When they reached the table, Chise released Lily's hand, and pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you," Lily said with a thin smile.

Chise then sat down.

"Ange," Princess said in an exasperated tone, "it is rude to wear a hat indoors, you know."

The other girl nodded, and pulled off her tophat. She set it on the table beside her.

Lily gaped.

"Ange le Carré?"

Ange pulled the mask down from her nose and mouth. She wore a neutral expression.

"I trust that you are not truly surprised."

Lily shrugged, and glanced at Chise, then looked at Beatrice. The younger girl looked more composed now.

Charlotte poured tea for everyone. Lily looked uncertainly at the sixth cup, which remained empty, in front of the extra chair.

Chise released Lily's hand, and reached over to the snacks. She glanced questioningly at Lily, who nodded. Chise placed a cookie and an icing-dribbled pastry on her plate, then took one of each for herself.

"Thank you," Lily whispered, smiling shyly at Chise.

"You are welcome," Chise grinned.

The other three girls shared glances, but said nothing.

"Well," Princess said calmly, after sipping some tea. "I believe that this is a more conducive atmosphere for discussion."

Lily glanced uncertainly at Beatrice, who was munching on a cookie.

The younger girl nodded, swallowing.

"Yes, I think so too."

Lily turned to Chise. The Japanese girl took a bite of her pastry. Her eyes closed, and the ends of her lips tugged up. She hummed, positively beaming in delight.

Lily blinked, her cheeks heating again. She decided to focus on eating her own snacks, and let Beatrice address the issue in her time.

"Now," Beatrice eventually said, after finishing her cookie. "Lily Gaveston, you've been spying on us."

Lily swallowed, and reached out for Chise's hand. The Japanese girl grasped it without hesitation, giving her an encouraging squeeze.

"I ... am not certain how or if I should answer."

Beatrice sighed.

"You're in communication with the Secret Service Bureau."

Lily took a deep breath.

"I'm doing what I think is best for Princess Charlotte, and the Kingdom of Albion."

Beatrice templed her fingers together in front of her face.

"By relaying every move she makes to the SSB."

Lily shifted uncomfortably, and glanced at Chise. She didn't look angry, even giving Lily's hand another encouraging squeeze.

"Alright," Lily said turning back to Beatrice. "Yes, it is true. I have been in contact with them. I really do believe that it is for the best."

"We do not," Beatrice replied.

Lily didn't know what to say, so she said nothing.

"We're in a bad situation here," Beatrice continued. "We can't have you sending our secrets to them, especially now."

"I ... I don't know what to do," Lily said quietly. "I believe in the Princess. I think that she wants what is best for Albion."

"I do," the Princess said quietly.

"We believe that as well," Beatrice said.

Lily looked at Beatrice. Then she looked at the Princess.

Her eyes widened in surprise. The Princess was ... then that meant ....

"I am in contact with the Secret Service Bureau." Lily finally whispered in a defeated tone, "I have been spying on the Princess' activities. I truly did believe it was for the best. For her and the nation."

Lily took a deep breath, and looked into Princess' eyes.

"Charlotte," she said in a calm, even voice, "I apologize. I really do. I _do_ believe in you. And ... and I trust you. If you think that what they want is best ...."

Her voice turned uncertain, and trailed off.

"In that case, from now on you work for us," Beatrice said calmly. "There will be consequences if you do not."

The color drained from Lily's face, but she nodded.

"Alright. What do I do?"

"First: Any and all messages you receive from the SSB, you give to me. Regardless of the content, or the intent."

Lily nodded, unable to find the words.

"Second: Any and all messages you intend to send to the SSB, you show to me. I shall approve or veto them, or else edit the content."

"That ... it makes sense I suppose."

"Third: From time to time, I will give you a message to relay to the SSB. You will do so, precisely as I have given it to you. No additions, modifications, or subtractions."

"Alright," Lily nodded. "I agree."

"Good. We know about your wireless."

Lily gasped, her eyes widening.

"Don't think about sending any messages we haven't approved. We _will_ know, and you _will_ pay."

Lily hurriedly nodded her head.

"Yes. Alright. yes, that is ... yes."

Chise squeezed her hand tightly, and Lily looked at her.

"This is the correct decision," Chise whispered.

Lily smiled, thinly, and looked back to Beatrice.

"Anything else?"

Beatrice shrugged.

"That's it for now, I suppose. If we ...."

At that moment, the door to the clubroom was thrown open, and Lily jolted in surprise. She looked up, to see Dorothy storm in.

"Sorry I'm late guys. What'd I miss?"

She leaned down to kiss Beatrice's lips as she passed her, then sat in the empty chair.

Lily's brows raised.

Ange calmly rose, and closed the clubroom door.

"Ah, you saved some for me! Thanks guys," Dorothy said cheerily, grabbing three cookies and a pair of pastries.

Beatrice stood, grinning.

"Would you like tea, Doro?"

"Sure, Sweet."

Lily watched in shock as Beatrice stood, poured tea for Dorothy, and then leaned in for another quick kiss.

"You ... I mean, you two .…"

Dorothy glanced up at her.

"Sure, why not? You and Chise are gonna date, right?"

Lily blushed a rather deep red.

"Dorothy, I believe that is not your concern," Chise said with a frown.

Dorothy grinned.

"You're holding her hand, Chise."

Chise's eyes went wide, and she looked down to where their hands were clenched together. Tightly. Their fingers interlocked. Chise blushed, and shrugged uncertainly.

"Anyway," Dorothy said, "Welcome aboard, Gaveston. I'm team boss, so what I say goes. You listen close to anything I say, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I won't mess with you though. You're Beato's project, and I'll let her run you unless she's got an issue. Or if I need you for some reason."

"Um, okay."

Dorothy nodded, and munched a cookie.

"Mmm, these're great," she mumbled.

"Thank you," Princess said, "but please, do not talk with your mouth full."

Dorothy nodded, swallowed, and drank some tea.

"Yeah. Sure. Okay, Principal Team. One loose end's tied up."

"One?" Lily asked, uncertain.

Dorothy nodded. "Only one that concerns you, for the moment at least."

Lily shifted, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Chise squeezed her hand again, and she turned to look at her. Lily couldn't help but grin.

The others watched them for a moment. Dorothy chuckled.

"Okay, I guess that's enough for tonight."

Everyone started to rise from the table, except for Chise. The Japanese girl grasped Lily's sleeve, as she was half-way out of her seat. She glanced at Chise, eyes wide in surprise, and Chise gave her a look.

Lily took a deep breath, and nodded, before returning to her seat.

"Beato, will you help me with the dishes?"

"Ah, of course Your Highness!"

Together, the two grabbed the trays and plates and cups, and hurried them off to the kitchens.

"Ange, I got something to show ya down in the garage."

"Garage?" Lily whispered, glancing at Chise. The Japanese girl said nothing, so Lily decided not to press the issue.

"Alright, Dorothy. I hope it is something more interesting than the last time."

"Yeah, got a replacement sedan for the one that got shot up."

"I see. Well, let us go then."

They left, closing the door behind them.

Lily stayed in her seat for a moment, until Chise stood.

"Shall we sit at the couch? It will be more comfortable."

"Ah, alright."

Lily stood, and tentatively reached a hand out for Chise's. Chise took it without hesitation, and a little shiver ran up Lily's arm.

They moved to the couch, and sat. Close. Surprisingly close. Lily took a very deep breath.

"Chise. Thank you."

"Of course, Lily."

"No, I mean it. I ... I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up."

"Well, the Princess would have been able to control events, As she did, really."

"Yes, I suppose that is true. But ... I mean, what if Beatrice and Ange hadn't listened to reason?"

Chise sighed.

"Lily, I would not have allowed you to come to harm."

"Even if it meant coming to blows with your friends?"

"Had violence occurred, I would have acted to defend you. I could have done so without harm to them."

Lily nodded. They sat in silence for a moment. Lily turned to watch Chise. Look at her. Take in the shape and contours of her face. She smiled, and squeezed Chise's hand.

Chise's cheeks reddened, and she looked at the floor.

"Lily."

"Yes. Chise?"

"I ... I feel that we have important things we must discuss."

Lily sighed, and also found herself looking away.

"You have someone else," Lily whispered.

"I do."

The silence that followed was less comfortable.

"Chise ... you said earlier that you do like me."

Chise winced, and looked up at Lily.

"I can not say that I do not like you."

"Which means ...."

"Which means that I am not really prepared for this."

Lily sighed, and nodded.

"I see. Well ... I am interested in you. I desire you."

Chise hurriedly dropped her gaze again.

"Dorothy seemed to be certain we would date," Lily further said.

Chise frowned.

"That girl can at times be impossible."

Lily laughed.

"I can believe it."

Lily released Chise's hand, and she looked uncertainly at the older girl. Lily instead placed her arm over Chise's shoulder. She pulled her in closer, and though Chise grimaced, she didn't fight or pull away.

"Well. I am very grateful to you, Chise. You ... may have saved my life tonight. You certainly helped me to see things in a new light."

"Ah. Yes. Well, you are welcome."

Lily nodded, and smiled.

"And even if you have someone ... well, I won't let that stop me."

"Um."

"I intend to spoil you, Chise. To remind you that I am, and remain, interested."

"Lily ...."

"I do not and shall not take no for an answer."

"I ... I see."

"So, I'll wait for you to be available. And in the meantime, think about where you would like to dine."

"Dine?"

"Yes. This weekend, I shall show you what dating me would mean, Chise Todo."

 

*****

**Epilogue One**

 

"So, Control is aware of the new situation?" Ange asked.

Dorothy nodded.

"Sure. We're supposed to watch her real close of course. They don't trust her."

"As well they should not," Ange said evenly. "While she will prove a great asset, she is a potential weakness."

"While I'm pleased with how things turned out, I must say that you were a bit over the top, Beato," Princess said.

Princess, Beatrice, Dorothy, and Ange sat together in Dorothy's workshop, hidden under the Academy's campus. They sat on metal stools, and held glasses filled with amber fluid. A half-empty bottle sat on a nearby workbench.

Beatrice shrugged, and sipped her drink.

"I mean, my orders were to scare her."

"You did that," Dorothy said with a smirk.

"And you," Charlotte said, turning to Ange. "Pointing your gun at the girl!"

"It was unloaded. The safety was engaged. My finger was also nowhere near the trigger."

"Yeah," Dorothy said with a sigh, "and it's real sloppy to do that. You should know better, Ange. Point a gun only if you intend to shoot someone."

"Or scare them into believing that you will," Ange countered.

"I still dislike it," Charlotte said, punctuating her words with a long draw from her whisky.

They drank silently for a moment.

"I'm just worried about Chise," Beatrice said.

"About or for?" Ange asked.

Beatrice frowned.

"She's not really trained for this."

"You think I should've seduced Lily instead?" Dorothy asked with a smirk.

"No! It's not that. No one was really supposed to _seduce_ her in the first place."

Ange shrugged.

"At times, one must adjust one's approach in the field."

"But what about Marilla?" Beatrice asked.

Dorothy fixed her with a gaze, and Beatrice shifted awkwardly.

"I ... I mean, I don't think she'd be okay with it. Some people might be but she ... I don't know."

"Chise will be fine," Ange stated. "She will merely let Lily down easily when the time is right."

"Or Marilla will tear her a new one," Dorothy said, with a trace of amusement in her voice.

Charlotte winced.

"I sincerely hope not. I do not want to have all of our hard work undone in a matter of minutes."

"Don't worry! If it comes to that, I'll give Lily some of the patented MacBean Comfort Treatment."

Three girls scowled darkly at Dorothy, and she laughed.

 

******

**Epilogue Two**

 

Chise jolted in surprise as a plate filled with sausages, mashed potatoes and green peas, all smothered in brown gravy, was plonked down in front of her. She glanced up to see Marilla wearing a dark frown.

"What is this?"

"Bangers 'n' Mash. Happy eating."

She placed a plate in front of an empty chair, and sat down heavily. She did not sound pleased.

"I am certain that it is a shining example of English cuisine," Chise said without any evident sarcasm, "but I was under the impression we were to have a special dinner tonight."

"Yeah? Probably should've gone to the house of your rich noble girlfriend instead, then."

Chise winced.

"Marilla, love," Chise said, quietly and patiently, "as I have told you it does not mean a thing. It is merely part of the job."

Marilla shoveled a forkful of sausage and potato into her mouth. She chewed deliberately for a moment.

"Nice work if you can get it," she finally muttered.

Chise frowned.

"The future of Albion may hinge upon what I do."

Marilla rolled her eyes.

"Besides ... it is only for show. I shall go no further than kissing ...."

Marilla's fork clattered noisily to the floor, spraying potato and gravy.

Chise winced again.

Marilla stood up, leaned down, and picked up the fork. She tossed it noisily in the sink and grabbed a new one.

"Kissing's already too far, _love_."

"I apologize, Marilla. I suppose that I should first have discussed this with you."

"I suppose so," Marilla huffed, sitting back down.

Chise halfheartedly took a bite of sausage, and managed to suppress her distaste.

After a moment of silence, Marilla sighed.

"I'm sorry, Chise. It _is_ your job, and it _is_ important. I'm just ... jealous. A little."

"There is nothing to be jealous of, Marilla."

"Let's see. You're now dating a rich, pretty, young noble girl. She can take you to fancy restaurants, and the theater, and dancing. Give you rich gifts: Jewelry, clothing, the best chocolates ...."

Chise blushed, and shrugged.

"We are not really dating. She merely believes that I am interested in her. I mean, it is all for show, and only so she will cooperate with us. Once we have worked with her for a time, and she can no longer go back on the deal, I shall inform her that I am uninterested."

"And give back all the expensive gifts you got, yeah?"

Chise again shrugged.

Marilla ate in silence for a few more minutes, then she finally sighed.

"She know about me?"

Chise winced, yet again.

"Well ... yes. She has said that she desires me regardless. She will, in her words, wait until I am available."

"Which isn't gonna happen."

"No," Chise answered quickly.

Marilla shook her head.

"I still don't like it, even as a ruse. You should've been firmer, Chise. Said no, and that was that."

The Japanese girl shrugged, and managed to stomach a few more bites of sausage.

"Unless of course you really are interested in her," Marilla mused.

"I am not!"

Marilla nodded.

"Fine. I guess you can let this pathetic rich snot woo you then. I want a cut of anything she gives you, though."

"Of course!"

"And mind yourself. Don't you dare do anything you'd be ashamed of me seeing. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Chise hurriedly answered.

Marilla nodded again, with a grin.

"Good. Glad we understand each other."

"I ... love you? Marilla Todo."

Marilla laughed, and shook her head.

"You're too goddamn cute, you know that? I love you too, Chise Todo."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader, Trans_Homura. Yes yes, I know, cookie vs. biscuit. I'll explain in detail in comments if anyone cares!  
> Chris is from Game of Mission. She is one of a possible (small-ish) number of characters that I'm borrowing, if you will, from the game to round out canon characters in Smoke and Mirrors stories.


End file.
